Barack Obama
Barack Hussein Obama (Born August 4, 1961) is the 44th President of the United States of America, serving two terms from January 20, 2009 to January 20, 2017. He is the first Black Human Being president to hold office. Early Life Barack Obama was born in Hawaii. His mother was American and his father was Kenyan. Elections 2008 US Presidential Election In the 2008 Democratic Primary, Barack Obama defeated Hillary Clinton. He went on and destroyed Arizona Senator John McCain in the general election. 2012 US President Election Obama did not have any challengers in the 2012 Democratic Primary. Obama was up against former Massachusetts governor, Mitt Romney. On November 6, 2012, the results were in the Obama was reelected as the 44th US President. Political Positions Abortion Obama is pro-choice and supports free contraceptives. American Culture and Values Obama supports an extreme version of the American Dream, where he believes everyone should have a basic opportunity. In his own words, he puts the nation above parties. Economics Obama supports bottom-up economics and is opposed to trickle-down. He wants a proportional tax, where richer people have to pay more in taxes. Education Obama supports common core and No Child Left Behind. He also believes that evolution should be taught in schools, but thinks that the idea is compatible with religious sensibilities. Energy and Oil Obama supports increasing domestic oil production. Foreign Policy Obama supports decreasing US military presence around the world. He has made positive strides towards Middle Eastern nations such as Iran, but nothing major. Global Warming Obama believes in global warming but has done little on the issue. Health Care Obama supports universal healthcare, as can be seen with Obamacare. Immigration Obama supports common-sense immigration laws and considers that only felons should be deported. He believes that undocumented immigrants should have a clear path to citizenship. However, he has often sent resources to the southern border to stifle illegal immigration. National Security Obama is opposed to the military and supports cuts to their funding, saying that it is "money they're not asking for." He says he supports the closing of the prison at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. Gay Rights Obama supports Gay marriage and believes that being Gay is not a choice. He repealed the military's "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy and legalized Gay Marriage in all 50 states in 2015. Second Amendment Rights Obama supports a limited amount of gun control. He has stated that he believes in the Second Amendment, however, he has gone against thirty round magazines and "assault" and "war" weapons. He is opposed to lawsuits against weapon manufacturers. Trivia * He is married to Michael Obama. * He has two daughters, Sasha and Malia Ann. ** His daughters have a dog named Bo. * He has held two terms as president. But we wish he didn't. * We are told that Obama was born in Hawaii, but nobody knows if that is true or not. * People only like him because he is black. Gallery 20151002 191623.jpg Obama v romney.jpg Obama.jpg Lowell and Barack Obama.jpg 20151004 115333.JPG 20151004 152025.JPG 20151004 151348.JPG 20151004 152043.JPG 20151004 152111.JPG 20151004 151329.JPG 20151004 041653.JPG 20151004 041638.JPG 20151005 064953.JPG 20151005 064922.JPG _20151005_065412.JPG See Also *Democratic Party (The Stupid party he is it!) *Liberal (His Stupid Agenda) *Joe Biden (His Stupid Vice President) Preferences External Links Category:2012 Presidential Runners Category:Former Senators Category:Stubs Category:Democrats Category:Politicians Category:Presidents Category:A to Z Category:People Who Suck Category:Things Liberals Love Category:Things Conservative Hate Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Liberals Category:Evil Category:Crazy People Category:Too Liberal for Democrats Category:Demonicrats